


Chá Quente Gelo

by Krwx12



Category: Las hermanas vampiro
Genre: 5h, Ação, Bebidas, Bisexuality, Drama, Homosexuality, Other, Romance, Suspense
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krwx12/pseuds/Krwx12
Summary: Todas as manhãs, no mesmo horário, eu sentava na mesma mesa, esperando em silêncio que ela viesse me atender, e quando vinha quase não escondia o sorriso.Todas as manhãs, no mesmo horário, na mesma mesa, ela não fazia ideia que eu ia lá só para ve-la talvez se um dia eu tomasse coragem, eu a chamaria pra sair.





	

O restaurante da Daphne, os melhores restaurantes da cidade, mas não é o principal motivo de eu vir aqui. Vasculhei a cafeteria com os olhos, estava quase cheio mas minha mesa favorita continuava vazia, caminhei animadamente para ela, colocando uma mochila na cadeira vazia ao lado, tirei o cachecol não esta frio aqui dentro, pequenos flocos de neve caia do lado de fora e Ficava amontoadas, nos cantos das janelas e porta.  
      Olhei ao redor na esperança de acha la. E a única mulher, minha garota preferida, de costas para mim, anotando o pedido de uma cara careca, os lindos cabelos negros caindo de um lado esquerdo do rosto, acenou com um cabeça para ele em cima de rabiscava ou bloquinho de papel em sua mão. Meu coração e salva de um lado para o outro. "De um geito hipotético claro" torcia para que fosse ela a me atender.  
        Ela virou na minha direcção, ao ver-me ela sorriu simpaticamente e começou a andar "Mas eu não sei o que é isso . "Droga tão fácil de ser brincadeira" esse primeiro ato, de canto de olho para uma morena indo para o balcão, onde tinha uma mostra suculentos doces.         
      - Bom dia senhorita Jauregui o mesmo de sempre? - Eu sempre pedi uma mesma coisa então era rotina, sabiam oque eu queria.  
      Com um aceno de cabeça concordei.  
       - Uma xícara de chá de hortelã, e Internet saindo. - ela sorriu enquanto anotava no bloquinho.              
         Arrancou uma folha e me entregou.  
         - Estou tendo uma mudança todos os dias, então aqui está, vou voltar com o chá.   
    Tinha uma sequência de números sem pequeno papel levantei a cabeça para agradecer, com olhos de mel esverdeados, "lindos" pra falar a verdade ela era linda, cabelos dourados soltos por trás da orelha, blusa fina e branca, combinava com sua Pele clara, usava o uniforme da cafeteria, uma gravata preta, jeans e uma jaqueta sem mangas. Parecia ter uns 18 anos.  
    Esta foi uma primeira vez que reparei na garagem, eu tive um tempo várias vezes conversando com ELA. Era bonita, mas eu preferia e amava uma morena.   
       - Bem ... humm obrigada Silvânia.- disse ao nome não crachá.  
      Ela sorriu constrangida.   
     - Por favor apenas Não gosto do nome inteiro - ela sacudiu uma cabeça de um lado pro outro, como se tentasse afastar algo.  
     - Lauren- disse tamborilando os dedos no peito esquerdo - Bem hamm ... finge que tem um crachá aqui- ria riu, um belo sorriso.  
     Se virou, indo para o balcão levar o meu pedido. Procure a morena com os olhos passando por todos no ambiente, ela não estava la. Tentando esconder a decepção, peguei meu notebook da mochila, depois de uma senha de acesso e da internet, os olhos não são relógio ao lado. 08:34 da manhã, Jacob estava atrasado, passados e alguns minutos quando o tempo era o da porta, era Jacob ele acabara de chegar, assim como eu, ele tirou o cachecol, enrolando nas mãos, abriu uma grande jaqueta, Tirando também, pendurou não cabide ao lado da porta. Agora vestia apenas, uma camisa verde de mangas compridas, dobradas até o cotovelo. Levantei os braços chamando sua atenção. Mais uma frente, Sil equilibrou uma xícara de chá na bandeja, se virou na minha direção. "Essa não" Jacob passou bem nessa hora, trombando nenhum braço da garota, uma bandeja virou eo chá se esparramou por todo seu peito.  
       - Droga assim que queimando- o grão chamando atenção de quase todos no lugar, ele tentava inutilmente, afastar o tecido quente e molhado seu corpo, mostrou de Sil com um pano tentando o ajudante-lo. - Sai! Olha oque você fez-empurrou ela para o lado, estava furioso.  
     Pulei da cadeira que começa a correr em sua direção, pondo como mãos em seus ombros, eu tentava-lo se acalmar, ele batia como mãos no peito, E soprava sem parar. Aos poucos foi parando, coloquei a mão na mancha molhada, estava morna. Sil tem sido encostado no balcão segurava a mão direita, devia ter batido quando Jacob a empurrou. "Droga Jacob."  
        Meu coração parou, seu lado, um garça-morena, "Camila esse era seu nome".  
     - Vou levar outra xícara de chá e um saco de gelo, para sua mesa, por conta da casa.- Sil sussurrou, quase não ouvi. Ergueu a cabeça, caminhando para uma cozinha, acompanhada de Camila.  
       Nem deu o tempo de falar nada, todos os cafeteria encaravam, arrastei Jacob para uma mesa, joguei minha bolsa no chão para ele se sentar, ele mantinha como mãos nenhum abdômen.  
  - Grosso! Disse Ele levantou a cabeça.  
     Não queria ter sido Respondeu sincero  
    Sil apareceu com outra xícara e um saco cheio de pedras de gelo. Não disse nada, mas seu olhar pedia desculpas, se retirou silenciosamente. Jacob colocou o saquinho de gelo, nenhum peito. Suspirando "parecia mais um rosnado." Levantou rapidamente, balançando uma mesa, quase derrubando, minha xícara "De novo." Correu atrás de garota loura, puxou seu braço fazendo um parar, não conseguiu ouvir o que ele dizia, os clientes da cafeteria falavam muito alto e chegava mais gente.  
      Sil alternante entre olhar para o chão, ou para os outros clientes, mas nunca encarava os olhos do garoto a sua frente. Ele levantou uma mão para pegar sem braço da garota loura, mas essa deu um pulo para trás antes que Jacob um tocasse. Seus lábios se mexiam pareciam dizer algo como. Tudo bem ou, eu preciso trabalhar, se afastou dele, voltando para o balcão de doces. Ele me olhou pedindo ajuda, eu só dei de ombros.  
        - Aff ... não queria machucar ela- disse enquanto se arrastava para uma cadeira-agora acho que ela nunca mais vai me atender.  
       Ele jogou em cima da mesa, eu apenas ria.  
     - bobagem, foi apenas um pequeno e bobo acidente - ele me encarou como se eu fosse idiota e apontou para uma camisa molhada - De qualquer forma foi culpa sua trombar com ela.  
      Dei um gole no meu chá, com cuidado para não queimar uma língua.  
      - Você é tão sincera, tão ... assim amiga, né Lauren.  
       - Oque eu posso dizer, estou sempre aqui para ajudar-lo.- um sorriso sapeca brincava, No canto da minha boca, desviei quando ele me lançou um cubo de gelo.  
       Ri mais alto ainda, atraindo alguns olhares para mim, incluído na morena, "Ó meus olhos, ela estava olhando" lançou me um sorriso de convinhas. Constrangida meu rosto pegava fogo, rapidamente olhei de volta para o notebook, uma tela tava apagada, corri os dedos por teclas.  
       - Sobre o trabalho, acho melhor falarmos sobre futebol, ouvi dizer que uma cidade, tem um tempo oficial.  
       - Detesto futebol, e onde é que eles estão treinando, esse lugar parece um congelador gigante.  
      Eu dei de ombros, era melhor fazer que nada.  
     - Iremos a segunda, os treinos estão fechados aos sábados e domingos - ele concordou com a cabeça. - Jacob fez uma careta.  
       - Não queria ir, todas as festas dela, semper terminam com, uma menina atrás de mim, e pessoas caídas por todos os lados. Mas ... é uma Dinah então eu vou.  
       Encostou o queixo na mesa, jacob não era o tipo de cara que é uma festas para ficar com garotas, ou simplesmente "curtir" ficando chapado, ao contrário dos outros caras de 17 anos, ele era conservador, tinha castanhos quase ruivos, semper Em moicanos, olhos azuis escuros, alto, de pele branca, muito branca. Várias garotas olhavam pra ele, principalmente patricinhas, líderes de torcida. Os atletas, os jogadores de colégio, morriam de inveja, pois Jacob não jogava, não era atleta, era apenas um garoto comum, na escola. E por não dar atenção a qualquer coisa, mas elas se apaixonavam.  
      -Não se preocupa eu tirei o jogo antes da festa ficar pesada- sorri fazendo aspas com os dedos.  
      - Vamos pra minha casa, jogar Xbox, ou ainda não terminou sua tarefa diária, de perseguir, um garçonete!  
      Abri um sorriso meigo, e procurá-la com os olhos, a estava, sentada num banco atrás do balcão de doces, escrevia num caderno fazendo o balcão de mesa, parecia bastante concentrada.  
      Me levantei fechando meu computador, pondo de volta na bolsa, coloquei cachecol, Jacob também se levantou, caminhamos até uma porta, manti ela aberta quanto ele vestia uma jaqueta e cachecol, de uma última vez para o balcão, Camila para uma mecha do Cabelo atras da orelha, mordeu o lábio inferior. "CONCENTRADA" foi nessa palavra que pensei,  
Enquanto jacob me empurrava para fora, para as ruas geladas e encobertas de neve.  
         Essa é uma palavra que não me deixa dormir? Bom eu sabia, sorri andando em baixo da neve alguns flocos caíram no meu nariz.  
        "Um dia eu tomo coragem e chamo pra sair. UM DIA ...  
         
     


End file.
